


Brightest Bulb

by periwren



Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Patton is confused, What is LAMP?, With online content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Anxiety finds Morality staring at the light that is in the living room. And gets a surprizing answer when he asks why.





	Brightest Bulb

Morality was known for his impulsive behaviour. If there was something truly bizarre in one of Thomas video the idea could usually be traced back to Morality rather than Prince. 

So one day when Anxiety was walking down the stairs to go to the kitchen to get himself a drink and saw Patton standing in what the viewers would call "Princey's spot", in front of the television, staring at the lamp that just came into view in the some of videos, he had two choices. 

One, ask Morality what he was doing. 

Two, ignore him and get his drink. 

He choose the latter. But after he had finished his drink and was returning to go back up stairs and Morality still hadn't moved from his spot with a look of furious concentration directed at the light, curiosity got the better of him. 

"You know that works better if you turn it on." Anxiety said nodding towards the light.

Morality turned and gave Anxiety a confused look. Then looked back to the light, then back to Anxiety, then back to the light tilting his head to the side biting his lip obviously thinking very hard. 

Anxiety shuffled awkwardly wondering what on earth Patton was doing, what was so fascinating about that light? 

"Anxiety if you had to write a story about us and this light what would it be about?" asked Morality seriously. 

Anxiety stared at him. "What?" 

Morality reached out and ran a hand up the thin black pole and then placed his hand on the round dome at the top. 

"How can there be so many different stories about this lamp?" Morality muttered to himself staring at it with childlike wonder. 

"Um Dad you've lost me - what stories?" asked Anxiety. 

"Well you see Kiddo, Thomas has put on my phone and laptop as special feature - a parental lock - because I'm the Dad around here, it supposedly helps me search for more cute dog videos faster but it seems to have blocked me from accessing some things. One of those things is a bunch of the fanders writings about us - not all of them but a fair few. Thomas says he will look into fixing that but he is just so busy. But I can still see the tags of the blocked stories and there are heaps of stories about us and LAMP."

Patton brought his hand up and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

"Why do the fans find this light so interesting - it hasn't really featured in the videos - well apart from that time I hit it in the bloopers reel. Hmm - Anxiety are you snickering?"

Anxiety had covered his mouth with his hand to try and hide his giggles. 

Morality's eyes grew wide. 

"Virgil - have you read the LAMP stories? Are they comedies?"

Anxiety struggled to control himself. 

"Patton what you should do because Thomas is too busy to fix that parental lock, is ask Logic to read these LAMP stories to you. You know how much he loves reading, I'm sure he won't mind, in fact I'm sure he would be thrilled. Tell him not only will he be helping you but he will also gain a better understanding of his vocab card words and common slang by seeing the words used in context. " 

"Oh Virgil that's a fantastic idea - thanks!" shouted Morality as he ran off to find Logan. 

Anxiety ran off to find Princey to tell him what had just happened. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to every person who took just a little bit longer than they should to figure out what LAMP meant the first time they ever saw it. (Please tell me I'm wasn't the only one)


End file.
